


Florence

by motetus



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Firenze | Florence, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred didn't go to Florence alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florence

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Banks of the Arno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940527) by [lousy_science](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_science/pseuds/lousy_science)




End file.
